Kon-El
Kon-El (primarily known as Bizarro) was a Kryptonian and twin-brother of Kal-El, better known as Superman. After returning, freezing Clark with his Artic Breath and taking over his life for a short while, Bizarro was sent to the Phantom Zone. Biography Early life Meeting his brother Eventually, Bizarro awoke from his coma and met Lex Luthor, face to face. After a brief conversion, Lex bestowed the name of Clark Luthor upon the clone, before leaving the facility. Still confused, and in a panic as well as possessing all of Clark's abilities, Bizarro soon proceeded to kill all of the guards around him. Shortly after, Lex returned to Reeves Dam after being notified by scientists Lia Teng and Jason Bartlett that he had become violent. When he got inside, however, he learned that the clone had already killed them and Bizarro was about to attack Lex as well, until he pushed Donovan Jamison at him instead and he killed him, allowing Lex to escape. As Lex left, Clark and Martian Manhunter arrived to stop Bizzaro As the two lunged at him, Bizzaro managed to drive Clark back and knock Manhunter unconscious. Clark was momentarily stunned, and the two began a super-powered battle that tore the dam apart. Ultimately, Bizarro was able to overpower Clark, sending him flailing through the air uncontrollably. Bizarro flew after Clark and continued their battle upon finding him in a forest. Clark managed to gain the upper hand when Bizarro stepped into sunlight, and Bizarro was punched away and impaled on a power line pole. After killing a man with a burst of heat vision, Bizarro then went to Clark's apartment and after stumbling upon Clark's chunk of green kryptonite discovered that it could heal him. Wanting to strike a deal with his creator Lex, Bizarro made his way to the Luthor Mansion where he met Lois Lane and came onto her. Under the impression she was interacting with Clark, Lois responded by letting Bizarro down gently at first, then slapping him when he grabbed her backside. Bizarro located Lex and was taken to an area of Reeves Dam that housed more kryptonite, only for Lex to double-cross him. After knocking Lex unconscious, Bizarro fought with Clark again, and was punched upward toward the sun. Powers and Abilities As an imperfect clone of Clark Kent, Bizarro possesses all of his strengths, but none of his weaknesses. Bizarro has found that elements that strengthen Clark weaken him and vice versa. Powers :Superhuman Strength: Bizarro is extremely strong, possessing explosive, almost unlimited super-strength. However, the exact magnitude of Bizarro's strength has never been measured or fully examined, but it is widely accepted that he is as strong as, if not stronger than Superman; when angered, Bizarro has proven to be more powerful than Superman, indicating a threshold to his strength his potential. As to be expected by a Kryptonian, Bizarro can easily overpower and kill humans, metahumans, and most aliens. He can break through and bend reinforced steel, crush wood, smash large structures and level entire cities. :Superhuman Durability: Like Superman, Bizarro is impervious to almost every known form of physical force including, bullets, bombs, missles, and lasers. Sufficient enough force however, can eventually wear Bizarro down. To date, nothing has been shown which can cause Bizarro permanent injury. :Healing Factor: Like Clark, Bizarro also heals much faster than normal humans. Unlike Clark, Bizarro is only slightly pained by contact with green kryptonite, which can actually be used to assist in the self-healing process and greatly increase his physical strength. :Superhuman Speed: Bizarro can exercise and or move at incredible velocities and speeds that greatly exceeds the sound barrier, and has the potential to move at speeds greater than the speed of light. For instance, he has taken on the entire Justice League in a matter of minutes. :Flight: Bizarro can fly under his own willpower without the aid of external assistance. The exact nature of this ability is unknown. Bizarro's top speed while flying is on par with Superman's and should be enough for him to reach the speed of light. :Superhuman Hearing: Bizarro possesses the ability hear any sound at any volume or pitch. It proved accurate enough to allow him to hear a bomb ticking at the top of the Daily Planet and could once hear Tess and Lois's conversation from a vast distance away. :Heat Vision: As with all of the other powers he gained from Clark's DNA, Bizarro's heat vision spurts out more erratically than Clark's does and it appears to heat the air to the point of ionization, with lightning-like bolts. :Super Breath: Bizarro also has the ability to create hurricane force winds by blowing, and to chill his breath in order to freeze a target (this latter ability has also been called "freeze breath" and "arctic breath"). Abilities Weaknesses *'Yellow Sun': Unlike Clark, exposure to the rays of a yellow sun strip him of his virtual invulnerability and transform his skin into jagged stone. *'Blue Kryptonite': While Green Kryptonite has proven to be beneficial to Bizarro, Blue Kryptonite has proven to be fatal to him. Exposure to blue Kryptonite radiation drains away Bizarro's strength, and prolonged exposure will ultimately kill him. Personality Unfortunately the situation here is kill, or be killed. As a clone, Bizarro at first felt he was shunned by society, and began to loathe life. While posing as Clark, Bizarro seemed strangely affected by the memories he shared with Clark as he began to kill people in a less indiscriminate fashion, decided against revealing Clark's powers to the town's populace and steadily increased his attempts to integrate himself into society. He has also found himself developing human emotions, such as his feelings for Lutessa Mercer, Lois Lane and Lana Lang. Unlike Clark, Bizarro has less morals and does things Clark would never do, such as killing in order to survive. Relationships *''Relationships'': Kon-El/Relationships *''Family'': Kon-El/Family Romantic Life Romantic Interests ---- * Lutessa Mercer * Lana Lang * Lois Lane Friends ---- Notes Links *Bizarro/Gallery *Kon-El/Quotes References Category:Males Category:Kryptonians Category:House of El